1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to clamps for mounting on and securing boards constituting a concrete form in the pouring of concrete beams or lintels on a block wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time when a concrete beam or lintel is to be produced on a block wall, the builder will first place and secure boards to the wall extending above the wall to form an open receptacle for receiving the poured concrete which becomes the lintel. Because of the massiveness of the poured concrete, brackets or clamps are fastened to the boards which were fastened to the wall in order to maintain the boards rigidly and against any movement under the tremendous weight of the concrete until the poured concrete has become set. This requires the need for skilled labor having to fasten the boards to the wall properly and then fastening the clamp to the boards, thus resulting in an expensive and time consuming function. The present invention contemplates the avoidance of the necessity to fasten the boards and the clamps in producing a concrete form for the production of a poured concrete lintel or beam.